Adrasteia
Common Statistics: Race: Human Age: 24 Height: '''5'8 '''Weight: ~155 Hair: Black Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: Average Eye Color: Almost black Recognizable Features: Wears a black eyepatch in honour of Talos Spoken Languages: Common, Illuskan Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: '''Talos '''Class: Cleric, Stormlord Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil ''Appearance''' '' Her cold eyes and harsh features make her look unfriendly. Her face is never really set in a happy expression and if she is trying to pull one it tends to look incredibly unnatural. She usually wears full plate armor in the colours black, gold and silver (the usual colours for clerics of Talos). She has short hair and is almost always wearing a black eyepatch. Background: Born in Luskan, Adrasteia grew up in poverty. In order to help her family she often stole whatever they needed to survive. In hope of finding work her father often took the family to different cities. In the cities Adresteia was often ridiculed for her shabby attire. It didn't take long for her to become bitter, she was jelous and full of hatred for the rich people that laughed at her and her family. She began to steal more that what she really needed, it filled her with joy to get back at the people that she hated by taking their fine possesions. Greed overtook her soon and she stole from just about anyone she could, she was not slow to resort to violence if need be. When she was seventeen she joined into piracy. The captain of the ship liked her and she soon fell in love with him, together they had a son. Over the years Adrasteia took many lives and made a lot of money. One night however she had a strange dream. In the dream she saw a bearded man with an eye patch, he spoke to her. The man was Talos. Whatever Talos had said in the vision made Adrasteia follow him faithfully. It was about five years after the day Adrasteia had first become a pirate when she and the rest of the crew were sent to attack a merchants ship. They attacked merchant ships frequently, stealing everything of value and killing everyone aboard but this one made Adrasteia think twice. She knew Talos would want her to kill everyone aboard but as she looked around she saw a little boy that looked almost exactly like her son. She loved her son more than anything and couldn't bring herself to kill a child that looked so much like him, so she left the people unharmed. Later that night a storm hit like no other, the winds were so strong that crew were sent flying into the sea. Lightning struck and the ship caught fire, Adrasteia passed out. She had yet another vision of Talos, he told her that what he was doing was punishment for allowing the people on the merchants ship to live, she later awoke on shore. Everyone on the ship had been killed, including the captain and her son. Devastated, Adrasteia knew that she would never disobey Talos again. Personality: ''' Relatives: ''Relationships:'' ' '''Base Ability Scores ' Strength (-): Dexterity (-): Constitution (-): Intelligence (-): Wisdom (-): Charisma (-): Category:PC